


Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Hermione Granger

by AFallenAngel121



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFallenAngel121/pseuds/AFallenAngel121
Summary: After an encounter with Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger is sent back in time to the 1920s where she manages to find the famous Newt Scamander along with his suitcase of creatures, Tina, Jacob and QueenieTogether are they able to help get Hermione back to the right time period? Or will Hermione be forced to stay in the 1920s?





	1. The Beginning

**Chapter 1 -**

_'Things we lose have a way of coming back to us in the end, if not always in the way we expect'_

\- **Luna Lovegood, Order of The Phoneix (Movie)**

Hermione flopped herself into the comfiest armchair of the Gryffindor common room, it had been one she 'claimed' when she found it, it was in the perfect corner just by the fire, so you were getting most of the heat but not too much that would cause you to melt. She felt exhausted after her day of classes, it was her 6th year and the year had just begun. Once again Hermione had decided to take more than her fair share of classes and so the time turner was once again around her neck and hidden under her uniform. Neither Ron and Harry knew, and if they did, she was afraid they would want to go back in time to save Sirius. There was nothing more than Hermione wanted then to save Sirius but she knew that meddling with time was dangerous.

Travelling back in time risked a lot of things, especially if you were to be seen by your past counterpart. Harry had been hurting a lot recently, it made her feel bad for not being able to do as he asked. But she knew it was for the best. They had already saved Sirius from death once before, she didn't know what saving him for a second time would do. But for this time, the time turner was hers alone and she was solely going to use it for the purpose of getting to her classes on time. She sighed as the warmth of the flames engulfed her, there was nothing more relaxing than sitting by the fire. Her eyes fluttered closed and for a moment she was able to escape from the world.

But that moment was brief, as her silence was ruined by the opening of the portrait, in spilling Ron and Harry who were in the middle of an argument at who the best wizard chess player was.

"Obviously it's me" Ron boasted, swelling his chest out in pride. "You've managed to beat the rest of my family at chess, but you haven't beat me. Don't forget what happened in first year Harry"

Harry rolled his eyes, Ron never failed to mention that one heroic moment when they talked about Wizard chess, which often made Harry regret even asking. "Just because I haven't beaten you doesn't mean that I'm not good"

Ron snorted, trying to hold back his laughter. "Mate, I'm not saying that you're not good" Harry smiled, grateful for his friend's recognition. "I'm just saying I'm better"

Harry sighed, falling onto the sofa and his eyes flicking over to Hermione. "All I did was ask him if he wanted a game of chess"

Hermione laughed, shaking her head at the two boys, her moment of anger at being disturbed disappearing almost immediately. "You're never going to learn Harry. Don't talk to Ron about chess, you know how he gets"

"Don't I know it" Harry sighed

"Hermione!" Lavender squeaked

 _Now what?_ Hermione thought to herself, "Yes Lavender?"

"You're prefect patrol is starting. That boy from Hufflepuff is waiting for you outside"

Hermione groaned, her body was aching all over, she didn't know if she could make it to her patrol but being the goody two shoes she was, she knew she couldn't let Professor McGonagall down. With a sympathetic smile from Harry, she raised herself from her seat and left the common room. Being greeted by the friendly face of Ernie Macmillan.

"Ready for patrol?" He asked eagerly

Hermione nodded and they sat off for there adventure through the castle.

\----------

Their patrol tonight was going faster and a lot smoother for a change, except for the few first years they had caught trying to let off a round of dung bombs in Filch's office. Although she scolded them slightly, she knew she had to let the first years off with just a warning the first time round. The next time she caught them it would be points from deducted from their house they were in.

It wasn't until they reached the dungeons where the trouble began, Ernie was chatting animatedly about a long lost family heirloom that his father had found while searching the attic for a pewter cauldron to complete his research. They had just rounded a corner when Malfoy and his gang appeared at the same time. Hermione stopped herself from rolling her eyes but tonight was certainly not going to be her night, and running into these goons was certainly going to slow down their patrol.

"Well, well" Draco sneered. "Isn't it the mudblood and the Hufflepuff"

"Shove off Malfoy" Ernie argued, earning a small smile from Hermione in the process

Draco glanced back at Crabbe and Goyle before bursting into laughter. "Oh come on Macmillan. What are you doing with Granger here anyway? I hope you're not sneaking off to find a corner of the castle to have some alone time"

"We're on patrol Malfoy, and you three" Hermione glared at all of them, swelling her chest in pride so they could see the red shiny badge pinned to her robes. "Are out after curfew, that's going to be ten points from Slytherin...Each"

Draco's mouth fell, his eyes narrowing at the witch on front of him, he took a step forward, his hand clenching around his wand. "I'd like to see you try"

"Oh, I already did" Hermione smirked, knowing that every time it was mentioned that house points were taken off a student, the glass timers in the Great Hall immediately deducted the points. "But, if you want. I can take some more off you?"

"Oh yeah? And for what?"

"Hmm lets see" Hermione pretended to think for a moment. "Oh yeah, how about using derogatory terms about a fellow student which in the context that you used it in, is seen as a hate crime?" She glanced back at Ernie who was nodding ferociously. "What do you think Ern? That should cost them about 50 points don't you think?"

"Definitely" Ernie grinned

"Why you little..." Draco growled, pulling his wand out without another thought. For once, Draco was faster than Hermione. He aimed his wand right at her chest, smirking as he recanted the one word. "Stupefy"

Hermione's eyes widened as she realised she was too slow to draw her wand, she glanced back at Ernie quickly who was fumbling with his robes due to nerves. She shut her eyes tight, waiting for the curse to hit. The spell shot out from Draco's wand, flying towards Hermione. It hit her square on the chest, and with a small thud she dropped to the floor. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle smirked in victory. "Looks like I won this round Granger" He chuckled, waving his goons forward as they trudged towards their common room.

Ernie ran to Hermione as soon as they had disappeared around the corner, expecting to see his friend laying as still as could be, he was pleasantly surprised to find Hermione awake and blinking on the ground. "Hermione?! Bloody hell. How did you survive a stunning spell?" He helped pull her to her feet, keeping a steady hand on her shoulder as she found her feet again.

"I...I don't know" Hermione whispered, she placed her hand over her chest were the spell hit and felt the familiar bulge of the time turner beneath her hands. She smiled a little to herself, glad that she had something to protect her after all.

"Come on, let's get you back to the common room. You need to sleep"

\--------------------

After Ernie helped Hermione back to the common room, she immediately went to bed, feeling even more drained after her night of exciting events. She kept the time turner under her pillow, one hand wrapped around it as she fell into a deep slumber. It had felt like she had been asleep for only a few minutes when she felt someone shaking her shoulder. "Uh...Get off me" She muttered, swatting away the hand.

"Hermione" Ginny hissed, "You're going to be late"

Hermione's eyes widened and she jumped out of bed in a flash, just wondering what time could it have been. "What time is it?"

"Breakfast just finished about 5 minutes ago. Don't you have Arithmancy now?"

"Yes, yes. I do" Hermione waved her hand as she searched for her jumper, "You go on Ginny. I'll meet you at lunch"

With that, Ginny left her frantic friend to search for her now missing jumper. Hermione soon located it under her bed, how it had gotten there she didn't know. She pulled it on and glanced around the room, she had Arithmancy now which also meant that she had Transfiguration at this time. She pulled the golden time turner out of her shirt, gave it the required turns and braced herself for the familiar time lapse. Without warning a flash of light emitted from the time turner, something Hermione hadn't seen before and something she hadn't read about the time turners doing previously. Suddenly, time was flashing before her eyes, she could barely make out the memories of her years at Hogwarts so far as they flashed by so quick, but they kept going and going. The colours of the memories fading from familiar to unknown. After what felt like forever, the time turner slowed down until it eventually brought Hermione to a halt into a dark alley way.

"Oh no" Hermione whispered, taking a few steps forward out onto the street to try and gather what time she was in. Her eyes widened as she saw the cars zooming through the street, but they were no ordinary cars. They were, but they weren't of her time. Her eyes scanned the car in detail, silently thanking her father for making her read those old car magazines of his years ago, even though at the time she didn't want to at all. That had been the only thing Hermione did not want to read.

It was a 1926 Franklin Sport Runabout. The doors and front of the car were a light blue, with the rims above the tyres being black. The rooftop was a light beige colour and the tyres themselves were not like normal tyres in her time. These were big, and a bit gaudy looking.

"I can't be" Hermione whispered, her eyes now scanning the crowd of people. They were dressed like it was the 1920's. Her eyes quickly found a newspaper stand and she ran towards it, grabbing the first one she seen and scanned the paper for the date.

The date of the newspaper read: November 3rd 1926.

"Oh no" Hermione groaned. She was stuck. In New York. In the 1920's. With no hope of getting back to Hogwarts. Now what was she going to do

 

 

 


	2. The First Meeting

**Chapter 2 -**

Newt gently placed Niffler back into his pen, shutting the door gently and ensuring it was locked this time. "Now, Niffler" He sighed, watching as one of his favourite animals eyed him back curiously. "Please don't escape again. We have enough to worry about without another Niffler escape and I don't fancy almost getting arrested again because you took a fancy to expensive jewellery"

Niffler cocked his head to the side and Newt smiled, no matter how many times the little bugger tried to escape, he could never stay mad at him. Newt put his wand into his back pocket, checked that all of the other creatures that hadn't escaped were still secure and safe. Once he was satisfied Newt left his suitcase, ensuring that it locked properly. He had managed to find a hidden alley way that was dark enough that no one would notice a man climbing in and out of a suitcase. He wiped at his jacket and glanced around for Jacob who had somehow managed to wander off again.

"I don't know who's worse. Niffler or Jacob" Newt sighed and began walking towards the end of the alley way, his eyes squinting as the brightness of the light him. New York was so much louder than London, and honestly he didn't know if he liked it or not. Cars were always beeping at each other, people were walking into you and not apologising and the Wizards here just seemed so unfriendly compared to those back home.

"Jacob!" Newt called, searching the crowd for his new friend.

"I'm right here Newt" Jacob called out, appearing behind him

Newt jumped in fright, "Oh, there you are Jacob. Please don't go wandering again"

Jacob chuckled but nodded. "Sorry. I just get distracted sometimes. Especially with..."

"Especially with what?" Newt questioned, his curiosity beginning to show

"Well, while you were down there in your suitcase, I was keeping watch from the end of the alley way and all of a sudden there was a flash of white light. Almost blinded me by the way. But anyway, after the flash settled down there was this girl. She was wearing a dark dressing gown or something"

"Robes" Newt corrected. "She must have been wearing robes" His eyes furrowed, if this girl was wearing robes and was out in the middle of daylight she was going to get pulled in and investigated just as he had.

"Jacob, where did this girl go?"

Jacob shrugged, "I don't know if she moved or not. I could only see the back of her so I didn't see her face, but her hair. That hair is distinguishable let me tell you. It was brown and the frizziest set of curls I've ever seen"

Without saying anything else Newt took off to the other end of the alley way, Jacob was chasing after him but he wasn't paying attention. He just wanted to get the girl to safety before anyone noticed her. As he came to the end of the alley way Newt noticed her, she was standing just before them and Jacob had been quite right, the girls hair was definitely noticeable. There was something about her robes though, he felt like he had seen them before but he didn't know where.

Newt took a step forward, only to have Jacob tug on the back of his jacket, he glanced round at his friend. "Uh, do you think that's best thing to do? She might be looking for us"

Newt smiled ever so slightly, "I don't think so Jacob. There's something about this girl...She seems lost"

"You can tell that from the back of her head"

Newt nodded, "I've always been good at reading people"

With that, Newt turned back and walked towards the girl, he reached out and tapped her shoulder gently. Not wanting to scare the girl too much. She turned slowly, not too sure on what or who she would find behind her.

Hermione gasped as she found two men behind her; the taller of the two had curly brown hair, his eyes were a sparkling blue which reminder her a lot of Dumbledore's, he was dressed in a long line dark blue coat and was wearing a bow tie that matched. The shorter one was wearing a pin stripped brown suit, had jet black hair that was slicked back and was staring at her dumbfounded.

"Uh, hello" She smiled

Newt's eyes immediately flashed down to the badge that was stitched into the robe, his eyes widening as he noticed the Gryffindor emblem staring back at him. "Hogwarts" He whispered

Hermione stared at the man, unsure of who he was but he must have been a wizard to know of the crest on her robes. She didn't say anything for a moment, just glancing between the two of them, she was still trying to wrap her head around at being in the 1920's. Without warning the brown haired man took her hand in his left and took the smaller man's hand in his right, along with his suitcase before apparating away.

Hermione gasped in surprise as her feet landed on the ground, her eyes flashing forward trying to become aware of her surroundings. They were up high, that's all she knew and she had an amazing view of the New York skyline.

"Who are you?" Newt asked, concern etched in his voice

"I'm Hermione Granger. Who are you?"

"I'm Newt. Newt Scamander and this is my friend Jacob. Jacob Kowalski"

Jacob grinned and waved at Hermione from behind Newt's back. Her eyes widened and heart beating in excitement as she realised who he was. "You're Newt Scamander?"

Newt nodded, wondering just how on earth this girl knew him. She didn't seem from this time, there was an air of strangeness to her that Newt seemed all too familiar with.

"E-Excuse me, but how do you know who I am?"

 


End file.
